Mary Walker
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Mary Walker is the youngest child of Jay and Nya, the younger sister to Sparkplug, the niece to Kai and Skylor, the younger cousin to Zarah and the wife of The Awoken Prince. She is the current Elemental Master of Water and queen of The Forgotten People. History: Early Life: Mary was born three years after Sparkplug in New Ninjago City. She was raised by her parents at their family home in Ignacia and would discover her Elemental control over Water when out with her father. She would soon be recruited by Lloyd to join the Tech Ninja and help protect Ninjago with permission from her parents. Necromancer Rampage: Mary would soon find herself fighting against Ochukras the Serpent after he escaped the Never-Realm and his armies of Resurrected. She was present when Lydia unlocked control over Golden-Power and defeated Ochukras. Tech Children: Mary would soon become a key factor in defeating the Children of Tech by helping to short circuit their Nindroids. She would help Zarah provide comfort to Arczero after the discovery of who Lady Tech was. Tournament of Elements: Mary was excited to go and take part in the Annual Tournament of Elements held by Kai and Skylor. She, like Lydia, was excited to win. She, like the others, grew suspicious of Zarah and learned just how much different their leaders life was to what they thought. She was present when her uncle passed away. Facing the Slavers: Mary would aid in the fight against the Tar'nok Slavers. She would be captured and forced to watch as Zarah and Zar'jan the Brutal fought in single combat. She was present when Zarah unlocked her true potential. The Forgotten People: Mary would soon find herself as the centre of attention when The Awoken Prince and his people threatened to cover Ninjago in water. She would discover that he was seeking a worthy queen that would love him as he loved her. When the two were trapped in a cave together, they discovered that they were meant for each other. The Monoliths: Mary would continue to work as a member of the Tech Ninja despite her duties as Queen of The Forgotten People. She would join up with The Rebellion after discovering that The Monolithic King was the true villain. Training Simulation: Mary would work with her brother during the training simulation where they fought against Phoenix. A Molten Shock: Mary would help her brother when the Molten Electrocution arrived in Ninjago. She would be injured and left out of the fight for a majority of the battle but was informed of the victory her brother had against King Electro. She was concerned by the news of The Bringer of Doom's coming. Family Legacy: Mary would be with The Awoken Prince when the Fire Oni first returned. She and The Forgotten People would go to fight the Fire Oni at the Temple of Airjitzu and was present when The Bringer of Doom was defeated. The Dark Mage: When Zarah was corrupted by Hur'Draal Oni'Wise, she would help provide comfort to Lydia as she took command of the Tech Ninja. She was determined to get her older cousin back. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Mary is much like her mother, she is calm and often provides the anchor to Sparkplug's energetic personality. She is observant and loves to learn or train. When she became queen of The Forgotten People, Mary became serious and focused upon her duties, often taking huge tasks upon herself to complete with little help. Weapons: Mary often wields a spear in combat but has been known to employ a Nin'jo when needed. She also has access to her mothers weapons.Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Water Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Tech Ninja